


El pasado no cambiará nuestro futuro

by Mikeisa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I hate Kujou, I'm Going to Hell, I'm crying, Iori must be protected, Iori's past, aaaaaaaaaaaaangst, let me kill Kujou, suffer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeisa/pseuds/Mikeisa
Summary: Izumi Iori y Izumi Mitsuki en realidad no son hermanos de sangre...





	El pasado no cambiará nuestro futuro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!  
> Este es un fic que quise escribir tras leer unas teorías que afirmaban que los hermanos Izumi no eran hermanos de sangre, y que Iori es hijo de Kujou Takamasa... Realmente espero que solo sean teorías y que no sea cierto porque la relación entre ambos hermanos es la más pura de todo el juego y quiero que lo siga siendo T-T pero aquí os traigo un poco de angst AJAJAJAJSJSJJAJSJA
> 
> Y repito, solo son teorías por lo que nada es canon, espero que os guste.

Era una mañana nevada, las calles estaban vacías y todo estaba en silencio. Como de costumbre, Iori se había levantado temprano, y, aunque tuviese el día libre, no se podía permitir perder la rutina por lo que se dispuso a salir de su habitación para preparar el desayuno, pero cuando salió de su se llevó una inesperada sorpresa, los demás integrantes del grupo, de quienes siempre Iori se ocupaba de despertar, habían saltado encima de Iori, dándole un gran abrazo, asfixiante pero a la vez cálido y un tanto nostálgico.

“¿Q-Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué de repente...?” Dijo Iori recuperando la compostura después de aquel ataque por parte de sus compañeros.

“¿Cómo que qué está pasando?” Preguntó Mitsuki incrédulo “Es tu cumpleaños, idiota.” Dijo mientras volvía a darle un abrazo “¡Felicidades al mejor hermano pequeño del mundo!”

“Nii-san...” Iori tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras aceptaba el abrazo de su hermano.

“Iorin es siempre muy estricto pero es porque quiere lo mejor para todos nosotros, ¿no es cierto? Felicidades Iorin.”

“Seguro que sí, Tamaki-kun, estoy orgulloso de que hayas descubierto por tu cuenta.” Tamaki sonrió orgullosamente tras esas palabras de Sogo. “Felicidades Iori-kun.”

“¡Oh, Iori! ¡Happy birthday! Sniff sniff nuestro pequeño Iori se hace mayor, pero, ¡no importa la edad! Siempre podremos ver Magical Kokona juntos ♪”

“¡Ioriiii! ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!! Siempre me estás regañando y a veces pienso que no eres nada lindo, ¡pero definitivamente si lo eres! Dijiste que me ibas a hacer una superestrella y eso me hizo muy feliz así que ahora quiero que tú estés feliz... ¡¡Felicidades!!”

“Onii-san no es bueno para estas cosas... Ichi, puede que tengamos muchos momentos difíciles, pero eres un miembro muy importante para todos nosotros, y desde el fondo de nuestros corazones te deseamos todos un feliz cumpleaños.”

“Chicos...” Iori estaba muy feliz en ese momento, se sentía querido por todos, los cumpleaños en la familia Izumi eran igual de animados y cariñosos, pero Iori no tuvo desde siempre la suerte de estar en una familia que le quería. Afuera estaba nevando, justo como aquel día, el cual marcó la vida de Iori.

 

Era un frío 25 de enero hace 17 años. El hospital estaba abarrotado de gente, como de costumbre, y en una de las habitaciones se encontraba una mujer, cuyos cabellos azabaches brillaban con la tenue luz que emitía la luna. Sostenía un bebé, el cual dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. 

Un hombre entró por la puerta, acercándose a aquel bebé “Es hermoso” dijo con una suave voz admirando a su hijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Los días pasaban con calma, la familia Kujou vivía una vida tranquila, Takamasa, quien en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado promocionando a Zero, dejaba a Iori a cargo de su mujer, quien le daba el amor que merecía, a diferencia de su padre.

Sin embargo, no mucho tiempo después, un ladrón, quien entró en el hogar de los Kujou deseando encontrar algo de valor, irrumpió en la habitación de Iori, quien dormía pacíficamente en su cuna, ignorando todo lo que ocurría fuera de ésta.  
El ladrón pensó que asesinar al niño sería la mejor opción, pues no podía permitir que se echase a llorar mientras rebuscaba entre los muebles en busca de joyas. 

La mujer de cabellos azabaches, quien pasaba para comprobar el estado del niño, pudo ver como aquel extraño se acercaba a su hijo con obvias intenciones y no dudó en coger un cuchillos antes de abalanzarse sobre él. El ladrón se giró tras escuchar las pisadas tras él y justo en el instante en el que el cuchillo que portaba la mujer atravesara el pecho de aquel hombre, la navaja que portaba atravesó simultáneamente la garganta de la azabache. Sin poder reaccionar, el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre cayó desplomado al suelo, mientras que ella, entre agonía se arrastraba por el suelo intentando alcanzar la cuna de su amado hijo, sin ser capaz de emitir un mísero sonido a través de sus destrozadas cuerdas vocales.

“(Iori... lo siento. Te quiero.)“ La mujer perdió todas sus fuerzas en ese instante, dejando caer su cuerpo mientras la sangre fluía en el suelo, mezclándose con la de aquel hombre, cuya intención era llevarse la vida de un niño inocente, destrozando una familia.

Las horas pasaron, Iori pudo distinguir un desagradable olor a sangre que le despertó de su tranquilo sueño y comenzó a llorar, pues en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer.  
“He vuelto” Takamasa justo volvía de trabajar y se extrañó de que su mujer no saliese a darle la bienvenida, por lo que se adentró en la casa, viendo cómo habitación tras habitación, todas estaban en un total desorden, todo estaba tirado por el suelo, como si hubiese pasado un huracán por toda la casa. Tras analizar la situación y siendo consciente de lo que estaba pasando, llamó a la policía, justo antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo tras oír su llanto.

Las vistas eran de todo menos agradables. Sangre dispersa por todo el suelo, manchas en los muebles, el llanto de su hijo y el cuerpo de su mujer junto a la de otro hombre. No sabía como reaccionar ante tal escena, pero lo que sabía era que tenía que comprobar si su mujer seguía con vida o no.

No tenía pulso, su cuerpo estaba frío, tanto como la nieve, congelando su corazón al sentir el vacío que le dejó tras su muerte. No debía dudar, todavía le quedaba una persona a la que proteger, Iori.

El trabajo de Takamasa iba de viento en popa, Zero era el idol más popular de todo Japón y su popularidad ha comenzado a expandirse por todo el mundo, hasta que un día, sin previo aviso, Zero desapareció de los escenarios y de la vida de Takamasa. Estaba desesperado por encontrar a Zero, quería explicaciones, necesitaba la razón por la que lo abandonó todo. Pero todo fue en vano, nunca hallaron la ubicación de Zero y Takamasa se sumió en una terrible depresión.  
Meses más tarde Iori cumplió los 3 años, Takamasa, quien todavía no había superado la desaparición de Zero, comenzó a llevar a Iori a clases de canto y baile con la esperanza de hacerle una estrella que superase a Zero, cambiando totalmente su motivación en la vida. 

Lo que no se esperaba era que Iori no era capaz de concentrarse durante las sesiones, siempre se distraía y no prestaba atención al profesor, por lo que no paraba de cometer errores.

Takamasa trató de mantener la compostura y no alterarse, pues solo era un niño que no sabia la importancia que tenían sus estudios. Habló numerosas veces con Iori para que se centrase en las clases, lo más probable es que en un par de años comenzase a tomarse más en serio aquellas clases.

Iori solo podía recordar vagamente la dulce expresión en la cara de su difunta madre, recordaba la tranquilidad que le transmitió durante solo los primeros meses de su corta vida. Comenzó a asociar aquel sentimiento a lo lindo, desde entonces siempre se rodeaba de cosas lindas. Pero eso para Takamasa solo eran distracciones a la hora del aprendizaje del chico y le regañaba cada vez que Iori mostraba debilidad hacia cualquier cosa linda.

Iori no entendía por qué le regañaba, y comenzó a odiar esas clases, odiaba que lo único en lo que se fijaba su padre eran esas clases, que él no le importaba nada, se negaba a asistir a las clases.  
No sabía en qué momento, pero el cariño que le tenía Takamasa a Iori se desvaneció como la vida de su difunta amada. Decidió que no había razón para seguir cuidando de aquel niño sin motivación para hacer realidad su sueño de crear un idol que superase a Zero... Para él Iori era un completo fracaso.

Un día Takamasa llevó a Iori a un lugar desconocido para él, dejándole en una habitación llena de otros niños.

“Iori, espérame aquí, necesito hablar con alguien, volveré enseguida” dijo Takamasa para a continuación salir de aquella sala.

Iori estaba desconcertado, era la primera vez que le llevaba a un sitio que no fuese la academia, y era la primera vez que interactuaba con niños fuera de ésta.

“Hola, cómo te llamas?” Una niña de cabellos rosados se acercó a él.

“Iori... Kujou Iori.”

“¡Encantada de conocerte, Iori-kun!” Dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquella sonrisa era cálida y alegre, una ola de nostalgia invadió el cuerpo de Iori al recordar a su madre. Aunque ya no conseguía recordar su cara, ya que su padre se deshizo de todas sus fotografías para no tener que recordarla, todavía recordaba la sensación de tranquilidad que le transmitía su sonrisa.

“¿Y que estás haciendo aquí, Iori-kun?” Preguntó la joven con curiosidad

“Bueno mi padre me trajo aquí y me dijo que esperara...”

“¿Habéis venido a adoptar a alguien como nosotros?”

“¿Eh...? ¿Adoptar?” Iori estaba desconcertado, pues no sabía el significado de aquella palabra.

“Sí, es básicamente- ¿Iori-kun?” La joven no pudo acabar su frase cuando Takamasa llamó a Iori para que se acercase a él.  
“Lo siento, tengo que irme” Iori se dirigió hacia su padre, escuchando fuera lo que fuese lo que pretendía decirle.

“Iori, desde ahora dejarás de ser Kujou Iori.” La cara de Takamasa no mostraba expresión alguna.

“¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando, papá?” Iori estaba muy confuso y no sabía que estaba pasando.

“Desde ahora ya no eres mi hijo, mi única razón para criarte era para que fueses un idol que superase a Zero, pero veo que tú no tienes esa motivación ni el talento para serlo.”

“E-Espera, ¿papá? ¿Es una broma verdad? No entiendo de qué estás hablando...”

“Estoy hablando de que eres un fracaso. Esto es un orfanato, a partir de ahora vivirás aquí, le he dado tus cosas al encargado. Ya no eres mi hijo, ya no eres Kujou Iori. Eres sólo Iori.”

“N-No lo entiendo... ¿papá me vas a abandonar?”

“Eres un fracaso, no tengo razones para seguir cuidando de ti, eres imperfecto. Y deja de llamarme papá, ya no lo soy”

“.... no... ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Me esforzaré más desde ahora! ¡No seré imperfecto, puedo demostrar que puedo ser perfecto! Puedo serte útil, por favor papá déjame estar contigo... yo...” Iori estaba temblando, no podía dar crédito a lo que su padre le estaba diciendo... estaba esperando a que le dijese que todo era una broma, que todo estaba bien... Que volverán a casa y todo esto será solamente un mal trago.

“Es imposible para ti”

“... Papá.... por favor... me esforzaré.... seré perfecto para ti... “ Iori seguía temblando, pero reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.  
“Adiós... chico.”

“Espera... ¡ESPERA!” 

Takamasa se fue de aquel lugar sin dudar ni un momento, dejando atrás a un Iori que, llorando a lágrima viva, deseaba con todo su corazón que fuese todo una pesadilla. Y que se despertaría en su cama, que desde ahora empezaría a comportarse, a tomar en serio las clases... a ser alguien perfecto.

Los días los pasaba en soledad, se sentaba en una esquina sin hablar con nadie, los cuidadores querían que socializase, pero tampoco podían obligarle a hacerlo, por lo que Iori no pudo hacer ningún amigo.

La familia Izumi quería otro hijo, pero debido a su falta de tiempo últimamente no se podían permitir dedicarle todo su tiempo a un bebé, decidieron ir a un orfanato a adoptar a un niño y ayudar a un niño a encontrar la felicidad en una casa donde podría ser amado adecuadamente.

Izumi Mitsuki tenía 10 años en ese momento, era un niño muy animado, le gustaba mucho los deportes y Zero, soñando algún día ser un gran idol como él.

Mitsuki estaba buscando el baño mientras sus padres hablaban con los demás niños cuando vio a Iori en una esquina, portando una expresión triste mirando a la nada.

“¿Te encuentras bien?” Iori levantó la cabeza para encontrarse la cara de Mitsuki a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, dando un brinco de la sorpresa.  
“Haha, ¿te he asustado?” 

“No... estoy bien, gracias”

“Está claro que no estás bien, ¿que te pasa?”

“Nada en particular” Iori no quería decirle a nadie que su propio padre le había abandonado por no poder cumplir con sus expectativas.

“Sea lo que sea no pongas esa cara tan larga, ¡vamos, sonríe!” Dijo mientras comenzaba a poner expresiones extrañas con su rostro. Para su sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Iori sin que éste se diese cuenta. “¡AHH! ¡Has sonreído!”

Iori al darse cuenta de esto cambió su expresión a una neutral, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. 

“Haha, qué lindo eres... Oye, ¿Como te llamas?”

“Ku-... Iori” Iori recordó las palabras de su padre. (Ya no eres mi hijo, ya no eres Kujou Iori) Su corazón comenzó a doler y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

“AHHH ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?” Mitsuki no sabía que hacer, se encontraba en una situación incómoda que no sabía manejar. Pero lo único que sabía era que quería ver más a aquel chico sonreír como lo hizo antes.

“Oye, Iori, quieres venirte con nosotros?”

“¿Eh...?” Las lágrimas se detuvieron, estaba bastante confuso por la propuesta de Mitsuki.

“Soy Izumi Mitsuki, he venido con mis padres a buscar un hermanito, quieres venir con nosotros?” Mitsuki portaba una gran sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que otorgaba al corazón de Iori la misma calidez que la sonrisa de su madre. (Qué lindo...) Pensó mientras le veía.

“¿Estás... seguro?”

“¿Por que no iba a estarlo? ¡Está claro que quiero a alguien tan lindo como tú como hermanito pequeño!” Esa fue la primera vez que alguien le llamaba lindo... Su padre nunca le había dicho esa clase de cosas y en ese momento sintió que, después de mucho tiempo, algo se iluminaba dentro de él.

“Gracias...”

Mitsuki les contó la situación a sus padres, quienes tras realizar todo el papeleo de adopción, llevaron a Iori a su casa.  
Justo antes de entrar por la puerta, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer lentamente sobre la cabeza de Iori, como si estuviesen dándole la bienvenida a la verdadera familia a la que pertenecía. Y para poder agradecer toda esa bondad por parte de la familia Izumi, esta vez sería un hijo perfecto.

“Bienvenido a casa, Iori” Mitsuki abrió la puerta principal, mostrándole a Iori lo que a partir de ese momento sería su hogar.

 

“...ri... ¡Iori! ¿Estás escuchando?”

“Ah, sisi, nii-san” 

“Haha, venga vamos al comedor, ¡tenemos todos una gran sorpresa para ti!”

Iori asintió “Muchas gracias, chicos” y con una sonrisa en su rostro siguió a sus compañeros al comedor.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí ^^
> 
> Me ha costado bastante escribirlo, sobretodo la escena del orfanato que no sabia como hacerla, pero por lo demás me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto JAJA  
> Espero que os haya gustado, lo escribí mientras escuchaba música triste así que creadme que yo lo he sufrido mas que vosotros escribiendo esto...


End file.
